les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Creed
__TOC__ Olivia Ann Hackett Marcellus Shepard Creed, (she prefers “Miss Olivia” for associates “Liv” or "Livvy" for those she is closest to, and Mrs. Creed for everyone else) is the half-human/half feline, notorious space pirate with a heart of black gold and the titular character of the LivVerse™ Prime Universe. She was once a space pirate and doesn't dabble into the art anymore "publically," yet her hands are still wrist deep into the pirating world. She has been promoted to the Keeper of the Code for the Pirate Lords of the Milky Way Galaxy and still, depending on the conversation, still refers to herself as "Captain." A successor of the Diamond Rose (along with a few upgrades to match the times) is now called the Onyx Rose and is back in the hands of her brother Captain Marcus Marcellus as he is the official "Captain" of the Order of the Crimson Shadows Pirate clan and the ship is its flagship. She is also the CEO of Creed Holdings, Inc. which controls the burlesque themed club named Guilty Pleasures (only shown as the symbol @-->--- in the Wards). Guilty Pleasures replaced Purgatory - which was subsequently shut down during a bar fight involving her and her best friends, Jamie Kaine and Ranger Steele. The Creed Family owns Creed Castle in London, England; Kauai Nani Mansion in Monoa’a, Hawaii; Creed Mansion on Ilos; Casa Bella in Italy; Creed's Utsukushī in Tokyo, Japan; and now Creed Towers (which replaced Tiberius Towers) on the Citadel. In Grissom Years, Creed Holdings is also the largest benefactor behind Grissom Academy, subsequently controlling it. She is legally married to Carmen Creed and they have four children together; Katie Birchall (through Cerberus genetic tampering); Kat Parker (Katie from an alternate universe); and Dylan and Violet Creed (twins which were born half feline, half human like their mother). Also from an alternate universe, she had Kathryn Birchall by Axomis Blackcloak before her death. She also has Katie & Vincent Creed from another alternate universe, whose father is Alistair Creed. Olivia serves as the reigning "matriarch" of the Creed Family and is an Enforcer of the Creed (just like Katie and Norah) Before the Cerberus modifications to her appearance, Olivia was extremely attractive even by normal standards. She was deceptively young looking despite her age and stood about 5'8"; 5'11' with her signature heeled boots. Olivia had olive hued skin with lavender-tinted grey eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and slim muscular figure, and waist-length raven hair that usually hung in a plait down her back. On the back of her shoulder and something that has subsequently been removed, was the symbol of her ship and pirate clan (a diamond in the form of a rose on top of a red shadow). After the Cerberus modifications and Axomis' input, she still retained most of her physical traits; however, her hair is now red in color and significantly curlier than before. Also, she has feline features like white fur covered ears that reside on the top of her head, white fur that grows on the ends of her arms and legs, and a three-foot long tail she uses to her advantage on occasion. Olivia also has retractable claws like domestic felines tend to have, but only on her hands and not her toes. Although Olivia takes apparent pride in being a Creed and introduces herself accordingly to anyone that asks, her attractive and tough exterior belies a fearsome and volatile disposition. She is prone to swift acts of violence and is often seen dealing physical harm either with her bare hands, the Creed's Revenge, or her dual revolvers. Despite her frequently aggressive and violent nature; Olivia is a remarkably caring, wise, and perceptive individual due to maturing over the years. They being said she is also a great advocate of helping people and will intervene on behalf of herself, thinking her particular advice is the solution to any problem the galaxy might harbor. Though she has a great deal of skill in weaponry and explosives and has a great deal of faith in her autodidactic skills, Olivia will caution anyone to learn their trade professionally, even going as far as keeping Katie away from Sam for four years to allow Carmen to train his daughter in the Creed. In addition and on occasion, Olivia exhibits feline behavior like chasing balls of yarn, crawling on all fours and yowling loudly when she's in heat, and scratching at posts when she's angry. She also meows and purrs on occasion – usually when she’s in a good mood or hurt badly – and loves the occasional catnip smoke; although smoking catnip for her is equivalent to recreational drug use in humans, and gives her similar high effects. On the other side of her callous personality and rough exterior lies a softer side of the mother, businesswoman, and former space pirate. Olivia can be nurturing when the time calls for it, which surfaces when she's presented with her husband, family, or children. She's also been known to be hospitable and quite pleasant around those she loves and truly trusts. She's prone to casual sexual acts, and she believes the act of sexual intercourse is just a primal and predatory function, one she will not engage in unless she's deemed the receiver worthy of her trust; this being the reason she specifically "chooses" her sexual partners instead of randomly "sleeping around" like some are led to believe. Olivia is very well versed in capoeira; a brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics, and music. This stems from her love of dance and music, a trait she passed to her daughters. She is also a great saboteur and can hack through automated security systems either to disable them or to prevent them from detecting or recording the presence of herself or her allies. With ship navigation, she was very apt to plot a route that makes the best use of ambient astronavigational phenomena, sticking to nebulae and so forth in an attempt to keep her ship undetected and slip past the enemy or to take them by surprise. She was, and still is, very good at ship mechanics and is very quick to learn the ins and outs of any particular ship. As for her weapon choice she prefers guns to knives, saying "that unlike swords and knives, with guns you don't fucking feel your victims die." She has one signature move she's crafted to perfection: the Marcellus Spin (and subsequently a move taught to her and Lily by Marcus); where she pretends to hand over her pistol butt first but twirls the pistol around to attack before her opponent has the time to realize what has happened. Construction *Olivia hasn't emotionally been the same since coming back from killing Aria, Jack, and Vera's sister, Destiny. *Olivia suffers from Stockholm Syndrome from her time being indoctrinated by Axomis Blackcloak. *She prefers Italian food over Japanese, but indulges Carmen and even learned how to use chopsticks. *Her old weapons of choice are modified dual Desert Eagle Mark XIXs with specially designed Ballistic ammo. Her new guns of choice are dual DiamondBack .357's, where every chamber is a thermal clip, so she has almost infinite firing capability and can switch between ammo types. *Her eezo infused sword was crafted by Dr. Celeste Creed and given to her by Carmen upon induction into the Creed. On the blade of the sword itself are five inscriptions from the five main members of the Creed: **"My love, I'm so proud of everything you've become in the past few years and even months. I am honored to call you my wife and a fellow Creed. -Carmen" **"My dearest sister. You've waited for this for so long and I'm so proud of you. Welcome to the Creed. -Alistair" **"Hey you, you finally did it. When we first met we were both wanderers. Now 10 years later, we've found the same family. Welcome home Liv. Welcome home. -Jared" **"Olivia, out of the many years I've known you, I am finally proud to call you my sister. Make it count. -Norah" **"Mama, I'm so proud of who you've become. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are now a Creed. You're my biggest hero. –Your baby, Katie" *Her Diamondbacks have become her favorite guns, as they were sold to her by Ranger Steele. *Although she says she hates Norah, she looks up to her as a big sister. *Alistair and Olivia are now related by marriage. However, this wasn't always the case. She chose Alistair to take Marcus's place in her life. Now with Marcus back, she still views Alistair as more of a brother than Marcus. *Olivia's alignment changed from Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Good over time, but still has her tendencies. *Although she won't admit it to Carmen the best day of her life was when she was inducted into the Creed, as Olivia has been trying to be a part of it for half a decade. *Her main languages are English and Italian, although she knows a bit of Turian from being good friends with Garrus Vakarian and has picked up Davidian during her time in New Davidia. *Her xenophobia towards Batarians stems from when she was double-crossed in a deal gone bad in her youth. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Originals